Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3 = \dfrac{x}{7}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $7$ $ 3 {\cdot 7} = \dfrac{x}{7} {\cdot 7} $ Simplify: $21 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{7}} \cdot \cancel{7}$ $x = 21$